Mighty King
by Disperato
Summary: [Hinata x Kageyama] A smutty yaoi one-shot featuring a suspicious-looking black plastic back. (Warnings: boy x boy, bondage)


A/N: This fandom lacks smut so that's why I decided to write some! If you guys like it, I'll write more for these cute dorks (if you hate it I'll probably write more as well *evil laughter*).  
So behold, my smutty debut for the Haikyuu fandom!

* * *

**Mighty King  
_by Disperato_  
**

"Hinata?"

Kageyama opened the door, slightly surprised with the appearance of his redheaded teammate in front of his house. He hadn't expected anyone to drop by and certainly not at nine in the evening. Hence that he was dressed in only pajama pants; he was planning on a lazy evening of lying on the couch and watching television. Hinata took advantage of Kageyama's lack of clothing and let his eyes dip down from the raven's neck all the way to the waistband of his grey pants, to which Kageyama chuckled silently.

"Hey, Kageyama," Hinata began, his voice fiercer and lower than usual. "You're alone, right?"

Kageyama, who was very familiar with the tone Hinata spoke with, just nodded in response.

Hinata glanced up to the taller boy standing before him. "Good, because I am going to make you scream."

Kageyama's gut clenched when the sweet threat was spoken. His earlier assumption was confirmed as he saw Hinata's eyes. The way they gleamed dangerously and missed the childish glow. How they seemed to be slanted and pointy, instead of round. The brown of Hinata's orbs was three shades darker. It was _that_ time again.

"Go to your room," Hinata ordered, with the threat still lingering in the air between them. He did an attempt on hanging up his jacket but it fell on the ground anyway. Kageyama didn't bother to scold him for it, as he was shuddering with anticipation and had other things on his mind than teaching Hinata good manners.

Also, he wondered what was inside the suspicious-looking black plastic bag Hinata carried in his right hand but he withheld himself from asking any questions. Something told him he was soon to find out what the bag contained, so he merely obeyed Hinata's order and made his way upstairs, Hinata following him on the heels.

As soon as they entered Kageyama's bedroom, Hinata headed for the nightstand and opened the bottom drawer he had opened many times before. Kageyama knew what this meant so he lied down on his bed. With his wrists together, he held his hands close to the head board.

"Eager as ever, aren't we?" Hinata snickered. It was a rhetorical question. He didn't expect an answer; it was obvious that Kageyama couldn't wait for everything that was to come.

The smaller boy climbed on top of his teammate, straddling his hips. Kageyama breathed in, enjoying Hinata's smell. He smelled a little of sweat, but mainly of pure arousal. God, he loved that smell. It prickled his nose and sent shivers through his entire body and in this case, especially to his groin.

Hinata showed Kageyama the item he had retrieved from the drawer. "Isn't this one of your favorite toys, Kageyama?"

"Oh, hell yes," Kageyama breathed. He eyed the rope Hinata was holding in his hands. It wasn't a rope that was commonly used for the practices they exercised. The rope was not smooth and soft. It was rough and it stung already when only touching it lightly. Just the way Kageyama liked it.

Hinata wrapped the rope tightly around Kageyama's wrists and looped it vertically through the gap between his hands and underneath the rope around the wrists. Then he secured the rope to a pole of the head board. He made sure that the rope wouldn't move a quarter of an inch.

When Hinata gave the rope another pull, it dug deliciously into Kageyama's flesh, making him moan softly.

"Mmm," the redhead mused, "still a masochist, it seems."

"You know I am. And you love it." Kageyama looked at him with a challenging glare.

Hinata laughed perilously and grabbed a handful of ink black hair. He rested his forehead against Kageyama's forehead and stared into his eyes. They could feel each other breathing stroking their skin.

"Don't get so cocky when you are tied down and at my mercy."

Hinata dipped down, their lips crashed together in a bruising and passionate kiss. Hinata dominated Kageyama ferociously, biting the raven's under lip and sucking it afterwards as a form of apology that he didn't need to give. They swallowed each other moans as their tongues clashed and rubbed against each other sensually.

Kageyama tried to control his lust as good as possible but ended up rocking his hips, trying to sooth the need that was building up in his lower stomach. Oh, how he would love to run his hands through the spiky orange hair and slip off the white t-shirt of the body hovering above him so that their naked chests could finally touch. But one movement of his hands and the stinging pain caused by the rope reminded him that he was in no position to perform such actions.

When he was with Hinata, he wasn't in control. He let the submission sink in. He let it seep into his veins and run through his conscience. He loved to show Hinata this side of him, the side of him only Hinata was allowed to see.

Hinata pulled away from the kiss to rid himself of his clothes. Kageyama drank in the sight of the naked, pale and slender body before him.

_His skin looks so soft._

"It's not fair that you're dressed and I am naked," Hinata pouted, the dangerous glint of his eyes not disappearing for a second.

"If it was for me, I would have been stark naked minutes ago," Kageyama responded, "but it's not like I can pull my pants of like this." He looked at his wrists that were still bound and made his hands unusable for tasks such as taking his pants off.

"Yeah, yeah," Hinata said, waving his hand, "I'm right on it."

With a swift motion he pulled down Kageyama's pajama pants and underwear in one go. He tossed it on the pile of his own clothes. The taller boy hissed through his teeth as the cold air caressed his straining erection.

"You look so delicious,' Hinata purred in a way only his lover knew he was capable of doing. He grabbed Kageyama's cock at its base and slid his fingers teasingly slow upwards until reaching the head. "It almost makes me forget that I had something else in mind for you." Hinata pressed his nail into Kageyama's slit. He cried out at the combination of pain and pleasure.

As quickly as the pleasure came, it left as Hinata jerked his hand away. Kageyama whined at the loss but his attention was soon averted when Hinata held up the plastic bag.

"I have a little present for you, I'm sure you'll like it." He took a small box out of the bag, grinned cheekily and held it between two fingers in front of Kageyama's face

"God, Hinata, way to take your time."

Hinata laughed. "I love to see you getting frustrated." Nevertheless, he began unpacking the box. "But just for this one time, I'll listen to you."

Kageyama was beyond curiosity and he still was, when he saw the red object laying on Hinata's hand.

His questioning look didn't go by unnoticed. "It's a cock ring."

"A cock ring?!" Kageyama's eyes widened in surprise. "Where the hell did you get a cock ring from?" He had heard of a cock ring before – internet being the source of that knowledge – but he had never seen one in real life. It looked like a simple, silicon bracelet.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "A sex shop, obviously."

"Y-you went to a sex shop?"

"Yep," Hinata nodded. "The shop lady was super nice to me, she even gave me some advice. For example, this here," he pointed at the ring, "is just a beginners cock ring. If you like this one, we could get something kinkier next time."

The way Hinata was lecturing him at the moment, despite being an idiot sometimes, made Kageyama chuckle. He was about to slip a snarky comment into the conversation, when Hinata continued his lecture.

"She also explained to me how to use it. Before putting it one you should make sure-," he paused to lick his hand palm from the bottom to the tip of his fingers. Kageyama swallowed back his laughter. "- that the cock is nice and slick."

With a sneak attack, Hinata took Kageyama's length in his hand right after finishing his speech and without a warning, wrapped his lips around the tip.

"Hinata-_nghh_," Kageyama groaned upon feeling the heat surrounding the most sensitive part of his body. He could almost feel Hinata grinning around him.

Hinata didn't give him time to get used to the new feeling as he took him inside completely. And being quite the experienced one, he made no gagging noises when the tip touched the back of his throat. Lazily he drew back and let his saliva drip from his lips to cover Kageyama's member. The taller boy expressed his disappointment. Hinata was amazing at giving blowjobs, but _fuck_, this had been way too short.

"If I had gone any further you wouldn't last," Hinata explained. Kageyama himself knew that this was the truth but was peevish anyway. "You can't be too hard either, when we use the new toy I bought you. Let's just try it out."

Hinata slipped the red ring carefully around Kageyama's cock. Even though he was aware of the fact that Kageyama liked being manhandled a bit – to which he contributed gladly – Hinata did this action with caution. He had been thrilled to use the cock ring and he just didn't want to mess up already. This was the first time using it, after all.

Hinata hummed happily. "A perfect fit!" He then smirked. "This wasn't the biggest size, though."

"Shut up," a blushing Kageyama exclaimed.

"I think you're beautiful. Besides, if you were much thicker I'd have a hard time taking you all in. You are the perfect size to fuck my throat."

Kageyama's blush deepened. "Don't say such embarrassing things, idiot."

"Don't be a wuss, Kageyama."

The raven huffed and decided not to respond since he wanted this little brawl to stop so that they could go on to the fucking because _sweet Jesus_ his cock started tingling. He squirmed around on the mattress. Was this the effect of the cock ring? It felt sinfully good. It wasn't a huge sensation but it was this light feeling that spread to his fingertips and toes. It drove him utterly crazy that he couldn't do anything about the ache.

"Hinata," Kageyama started, "no preparations today."

"Do I need to remind you of your position? Which is tied down and at my mercy by the way."

"Please Hinata, this cock ring is doing weird stuff to me. Shit, we can go for another round or three afterwards but please, can we make this one quick."

Hinata looked oh so smugly. "I take it that the cock ring was a good purchase?" He asked and Kageyama humbly said it was. "But _King, _are you sure that your delicate arse can handle to be stretched open that wide without being toyed with first?"

"Now, now Hinata, don't give your dick so much credit," Kageyama teased, though when Hinata gave him an annoyed look, he answered seriously. "As long as you use lube I should be okay and you know I kindda like a bit of pain."

"Here I go again, giving you exactly what you want," Hinata sighed. "But to be honest I can't wait to fuck your tight ass either. You look so damn hot, squirming on your bed," he leaned forward to whisper in Kageyama's ear, "red suits your cock amazing."

Kageyama tensed up and gulped. Hinata's voice was so low and sultry when he talked dirty to him. The opposite of what he usually sounds like and that made it all the better. Hinata opened the bottom drawer once again and grabbed the bottle of lube that was surprisingly full.

"Did you buy a new one?" Kageyama answered that indeed he had. "Did you finish the last bottle with you jerk off sessions? Aren't I enough for you?"

The raven's eye twitched. "Hinata shut your trap and squirt some damn lube in my ass crack."

Hinata sniggered, but didn't respond to Kageyama. Instead he did what was asked of him and opened up the pale ass cheeks with one hand and poured a generous amount of lube between them with the other hand. Kageyama flinched when the cold liquid came in contact with his skin but it still felt pleasant. Hinata spread the lube around Kageyama's pink entrance with his thumb and let one phalanx sink into him, making Kageyama moan wantonly.

Then Hinata lubed up his own cock – he had become rock hard by just watching Kageyama – and gave it a few strokes before placing his arms beside Kageyama. "Here I come," he said softly.

Kageyama exhaled, relaxed his muscles and braced himself for the pain that was to come. And pain it was. He cried out when Hinata entered his body through the small entrance. The pain was hellish, it stung but that was exactly what he wanted to feel. The second scream wasn't so much out of pain, it was out of pure pleasure as Hinata set a rough and fast pace.

"See," Hinata panted against Kageyama's neck. "I told you I was going to make you scream."

He proceeded to bite the setter's neck. He bit hard enough to leave marks but no blood was drawn. "You love it when I bite you, don't you? When I make you feel pain." Kageyama nodded eagerly, unable to form any words because Hinata had found his prostate and hit the sweet spot over and over again. The slender hips slammed into him with a force that made his toe curl into the sheets because he needed something to grab onto.

Kageyama silently thanked coach Ukai for his sometimes harsh training regime. Hinata's stamina was amazing and he usually could keep this high pace up for a long time.

The cock ring caused Kageyama's cock to be super sensitive – coach Ukai had disappeared from his mind by now - and the slight friction of the head brushing against Hinata's abdomen made him moan lowly and clench tight around Hinata's pumping length.

"I love the way you moan, Kageyama," Hinata said huskily. "You're so tight today, is it the cock ring? Does your dick feel much better now?" He lowered his body onto Kageyama a bit more so there was more fraction and Kageyama lolled his head backwards with tears of pleasure clouding his vision.

Hinata dove down to suck at Kageyama's skin, marking him as his.

"Fuck, fuck, Hinata-_aah,_" Kageyama muttered repeatedly as if it were some kind of mantra. A mantra that was forced to stop when his lips got captured in an open mouthed kiss.

The tongue trailing his lower lip made him quiver and Kageyama groaned and cried his approval into Hinata's warm mouth as Hinata rocked into him deeper. He already was so close. It was almost embarrassing how early he felt his semen boil and beg to find their way out but he couldn't take it any longer. His member was throbbing painfully and the pain made his need to cum even greater.

Kageyama turned his head to the side, away from the kiss. "Hinata," he breathed. "Remove the cock ring I'm going to explode."

Hinata did nothing but shake his head.

"Hinata," Kageyama growled, "Take the goddamn cock ring off. I'm seriously about to cum." He ended his sentence with a groan.

Hinata smirked and the dangerous gleam in his eyes worsened. "Beg for it, _oh mighty King_," he taunted.

Only Hinata was allowed to strip away his pride like this. Only he, who was barely taller than a middle school girl. Everyone who was aware of their relationship thought Kageyama was topping and they didn't make it a secret what their ideas exactly were. Both Hinata and Kageyama ignored the teasing, though. It would be embarrassing to tell them they were wrong – usually the taller one in a relationship is the one topping – and Hinata understood that. It would hurt Kageyama's pride. The pride that could only be swallowed when they were alone.

And _shit,_ Kageyama liked to swallow.

"Hinata, please," Kageyama pleaded, "please I can't take it any longer, I feel like exploding. Please remove the cock ring."

The redheaded wasted no time to take the red ring off, as Kageyama's words alone almost sent him over the edge already.

When the toy was thrown somewhere on the floor, Hinata's thrusts became frantic, without any rhythm but neither cared. Kageyama fruitlessly tried to get a hold of something with his hand but ended up clasping thin air. The blood in his groin could finally flow freely again which caused an insane sensation that almost made Kageyama sob. Hinata bit down on Kageyama's collarbone to muffle his own moans and once again, the pain sent jolts like lightning throughout the raven.

S-shit.. s-so close, _nghh_," Kageyama stammered breathlessly, "H-hina-_aah_, c-cumming."And with an silent 'o' forming on his lips he fell apart and painted both their stomachs with white arousal.

While Kageyama's breath stroked his red hair, Hinata came with a quiet moan because Kageyama's body convulsing around him had been truly too much.

Hinata's arms failed to support his weight any longer and he fell down onto his lover beneath him. He snuggled his head into the crook of the neck he had sucked at so violently just minutes ago.

"I love you, Hinata."

Said boy reached above his head to untie the ropes that held Kageyama's hands captive. After rubbing his sore wrists, the setter wrapped his arms around the petite frame on top of him and pulled him tighter against his chest.

Hinata tilted his head so that he could look at Kageyama's face. "I love you too, King," he whispered with round, innocent eyes boring into blue ones.


End file.
